1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a counterbore hole chamfer depth measuring apparatus and a related method.
2. Description of Related Art
In assembly of various devices, articles with counterbore holes are widely used for being connected to each other with counterbore head screws. The counterbore holes are usually chamfered for facilitating the mounting of the counterbore head screws. A depth of the counterbore hole chamfer needs to be checked, to ensure that heads of the screws are flush with the surrounding surface.
Currently, a caliper is usually used to test the counterbore hole chamfer depth. However, accurate placement of the caliper is not easily achieved, which can effect the precision of measuring the chamfer.
What is needed, therefore, is a counterbore hole chamfer depth measuring apparatus and method, which can overcome the above shortcomings.